nanatsu no taizan (uzumaki)
by kiroii 19
Summary: ha pasado 2 años desde la partida de na ruto de la hoja después de la guerra cuando perdió su red de chakra gracias a su ex compañero de equipo sin olvida que fue traicionado por la persona que amaba, nadie a sabido nadie de el hasta que comenzó la trasmisión de una nueva serie y el protagonista no es nada menos que naruto uzumaki


_**Ubicación: *¨#*o**_

 _ **En un lugar completamente blanco si muestra de vida o muerte apareció un portar de color negro con varios símbolos de color azul mostrando que esto mismo símbolos tenia diferente forma o tamaño. Una especie de figura comenzó a surgí de este portar, esta figura tenia un traje completamente negro como si fuera una especie de smoking con pantalones negros con unas líneas blanca estaba a su lado derecho e izquierdo y unos mocasines de un color café oscuro también tenia una corbata naranja todo de esta figura demostraba que fuera de alta clase menos que traía una bufanda que estaba portando, esta prenda o accesorio era de color arcoíris.**_

 _ **Esta persona comenzó a dar pequeños pasos llegando de frente observando la nada con un solo toque de su chasquido de sus dedos surgió una especie de plataforma de un color morado y azul el subió y comenzó a hablar:**_

 _ **¿?: Buenos días, tarde o noche depende de que hora este leyendo esta historia me presento mi nombre es r y como mi nombre especializa soy un autor que escribe historia y si te pregunta donde estoy te responderé en la sala de inicio donde todas las historia comienza y termina.**_

 _ **Autor: lo que puede ver aquí es un comienzo para mi futuro proyecto que tenia mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y como pueden ver en el titulo de arriba o el nombre de la pagina *señalando arriba* en una historia que naruto /nanatsu no taiza, te preguntares como naruto será el protagonista y como funcionara todo esto. Yo te diré así, mezclare la reencarnación y la trasmigración haciendo una fusión de personaje uniendo las características de melodías alias sate sate sate y naruto alias crossover PERO la personalidad más utilizada será la de Meliodas para así no cambiar toda la serie original, la idea original es de:**_

 _*un letrero aparece de la nada con algo escrito*_

 _ **\- ranco omega 98 y léanse la historia que el creo llamada El renacimiento del clan Ootsutsuki -**_

 _ **Pero véase también que va a ser al estilo de Kamen Rider Predator al estilo de una serie de anime siendo observada por los televidente del mundo de naruto está "serie" es traída gracias a un patrocinador desconocido. Para que entienda mejor como funciona el patrocinado es capaz de trasmitir la historia de nanatsu no taiza (uzumaki) como si fuera un anime de toda la vida.**_

 _ **Bueno ya aclarando este punto hiba a ser el capitulo piloto y hiba colocar una historia genial como los amigos ¨traicionaron¨ a naruto después de la guerra y el huyo pero después pensé que era muy cliché y también me dio flojera entonces pensé en una idea verán como saben la idea de "este modo de lectura" es de Kamen Rider entonces pensé una solución muy interesante y es usar la base de los au de undertale y si no saben que es undertale o los AU los explicaren:**_

 _ **-AU o conocido como universo alternativo son diferente alteraciones en la historia, mundo y/o los personas de una serie o como un ejemplo de undertale ya sean cruces, cambios estéticos o cambios de roles.**_

 _ **-Undertale: enserio no es necesario esta explicación toda o casi la mayoría sabe que es este juego y sus diferentes rutas y si tú no sabe busca tu propia definición en otros medio-**_

*un gran tablero apararecio de la nada*

 _ **-como podemos ver la primera historia de esta temática hasta que yo se fue la de Kamen-**_

 _(Apareció un gran círculo con el nombre de la historia de Kamen Rider)_

 _ **-Kamen Rider a hechos muchas historia de buena calidad pero la que me interesas es-**_

 _ **(**_ _Apareció una gran línea debajo del nombre autor y varias líneas se separaron creándose diferentes esferas con nombre pero una esfera especifica comenzó a brilla y mostrando como se dividía en muchas líneas)_

 _-es el momento de comenzar una nueva historia *Extendió su mano creando una esfera azul*_

 _ **Que comience esta nueva historia**_

 _*tiro la esfera al cielo expandiéndose a una velocidad increible comenzando que el lugar completamente blanco tuvieran color*_

 **Que la disfruten.**

Las 5 grandes naciones ninja estaba con la boca abierta cajas de color negra aparecieron de la nada haciendo entrar a todos en alerta pero no hicieron nada hasta que en una hora exacta todas las cajas comenzaron a unifiquen creando un gran televisor en el centro de cada aldea mostrando un ¿tráiler?

Nanatsu no taiza (uzumaki):

Narrador:

 **En una historia en la que el mundo no tenía barrera entre los humanos y los no-humanos.**

 **Una historia de tiempo antiguos…**

 _(Se podía distinguir dos bandos, en la derecha diferente criaturas de colores gris asíos o claros con grandes cuernos o diferentes tamaños. Se podía distinguir que en sus manos diferentes armas poseían como guadañas, espadas o sus mismas garras._

 _En el bando izquierdos se podía distinguir formas humanoides, desde mujeres de altos tamaños, criaturas de color verdes con capas moradas, hermosas mujeres con alas blanca y pequeños niños con alas trasparentes o de forma de insectos y al final de todas esta criaturas había personas con armaduras azuladas sosteniendo escudos, espada o lanza)_

 **Los caballeros sagrados protegen el reino con sus poderosos hechizos**

 _(Una espada de gran tamaño comenzó a aparecer en la mitad de esto seres)_

 **Eran veneraos y temidos**

 _(Una bandera apareció con un aspecto un poco singular escudo de un tamaño mediano apareció y en su centro tenia un diseño de dos caballos con grandes orejas y alas estaba posando a sus dos lados en el medio había una conexión de 3 armas posando en una forma triangular una espada estaba alzada un mazo estaba inclinado a su lado izquierdo y el ultimo un centro de forma lunar estaba inclinado a su derecha)_

 **Pero dentro del reino, había traidores que se alzarían en contra de estos caballeros.**

 _(Unas grandes llamas de color amarillo anaranjada comenzaron a quemar la bandera y símbolos a una alta velocidad comenzaron a aparecer de un color rojo esto símbolo eran: un dragón, un zorro, una serpiente, un oso, una cabra, un león y un cerdo)_

 **La gente los comenzó a llamar los sietes pecados capitales.**

(7 siluetas aparecieron cada una tenia una armadura propia y con una arma distintas)

 **Este es el comienzo de la aventura:**

(Uno a uno de estas siluetas desaparecieron hasta que quedo una mostrando que traía una armadura)

 **Del pecado**

(La armadura desapareció mostrando a un adolecente de pelo rubio con los ojos cerrando)

 **De la ira**

(Abrió los ojos mostrando unos ojos azules profundo)

Todo se volvió negro y unos segundos un gran letrero apararecio

 _ **-nanatsu no taiza-**_

 _ **Como personaje principal naruto uzumaki no te lo pierda**_

 _ **En sus canales de televisión favoritos en la próxima semana.**_

En esto momento todas las naciones elementales tuvieron una cara de wtf increible

 _ **Yo: este es el nuevo comienzo de una historia el próximo domingo tendrá el nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Casi se me olvidad decir lo de siempre no tengo los derechos de la historia de naruto y nanatsu no taiza, y los dos nombres del los otros dos creadores de la historia que me inspire son:**_

 _ **Kamen Rider Predator**_

 _ **ranco omega 98**_

 _ **sugerencia o aporte a la historia es de gran ayuda.**_


End file.
